


I could do this all day

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: March Madness 2019 Stony/Ironstrange Edition [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thanos is dead, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Evil, Prompt Senses, RWG March Madness 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: When Thanos is finally dead and vanishes, when Tony and Strange find their way back to Earth and to New York and to the Tower, when Tony's eyes search and find, look and see, that's when he knows.He knows it isn't time for more waiting, it isn't time for explanations either.





	I could do this all day

**Author's Note:**

> Still very new to this pairing, hope you'll like it!
> 
> Thanks to 1lostone for setting up the collection and to SerenaLunera for the beta <3

When Thanos is finally dead and vanishes, when Tony and Strange find their way back to Earth and to New York and to the Tower, when Tony's eyes search and find, look and see, that's when he knows. 

He knows it isn't time for more waiting, it isn't time for explanations either. Not when Steve's gaze meets his halfway, not when he sees the recognition he's been longing for for so long lying in the grey-blue eyes of the man he stopped questioning his feelings for an equally long time ago. 

It isn't time for more distance, Tony is all sight and yearning to touch. Tony is all shock and wonder as they both take unconsciously resolved steps towards one another. Nothing, no one exists but the crash of exhausted bodies, but the soul-wrecking encounter of chests and arms and finally, mouths and lips and teeth. 

It's not peace but despair that gives birth to the first kiss uniting the two men. It's not breath that they share but invisible, silent words that happen as everyone else tries not to stare through tears of relief. 

Evil has found its hard-fought for end but a minute ago and yet urgency and trepidation are far far away when Tony feels the arms of the only superhero he's ever felt starstruck over winding around his quivering frame. 

The pairs of their lips is but one slot as the embrace of their tongues sucks them in, deep into the disquiet of each other's beings. It's not revelatory. It's not even really a beginning. It's the flame, roaring lonely and wild for years on end that finds its hearth. 

The nest of Steve's arms is everything Tony's dreamt about and the slight gasp that escapes the man’s lips as fingers slide in between the strands of his sandy blond hair, that gasp tells Tony everything he needs to know right then. 

The hurt and betrayals and confrontation, all memories unworthy of attention as they breathe, foreheads joined. It's not revelatory - it's elemental, essential.

Both feel the same prickles tugging their eyes towards watery and Tony chuckles and is it joy or more? It's passionate and it's void of tension, finally, it's breezy. 

The small, barely there smile on Steve's lips looks like absolution and yet the furrow of his brows sounds like guilt. His arms tighten around Tony and before he has time to realize what exactly is happening, Tony's feet leave the hardwood flooring of the Avengers' common room to dangle softly, aimlessly. A searching hand gives him the cue he needs to raise and fasten his legs around Steve's hips, his eyebrows drawn up in surprise.

Their new position puts Tony's face higher up than Steve's and isn't that a new way of looking at this man, a novel, life-giving way of losing himself in the depths of his gaze. It isn't peace that drew them together but silent, snaking wonderment, unyielding as iron, forever shielding beauty of two hearts beating as one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
